


Give Me Your Medicine (A Larry Stylinson short story)

by kissystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissystyles/pseuds/kissystyles
Summary: Harry and Louis were best friends for years until one accident changed their relationship. Is it too late to try again?





	Give Me Your Medicine (A Larry Stylinson short story)

My body seized up in terror as I saw a pair of piercing jade eyes meet mine. Shit, I need to get out of here quick before he reaches me. I looked around for the nearest hallway, but it was too late.

I watched unable to speak or move as I met my fate. An outrageously handsome boy with chocolate curls and lips as pink as rose petals sauntered up to me, not a care in the world. Harry Styles, my perpetrator since middle school.

"Watch it faggot! Don't get you or your sickness near me." He seethed, nothing but pure venom and hatred coming out. His mystified eyes turned much darker, as if something evil looming inside of him just woke up, and was starving for its next meal.

I felt my body go numb as I was slammed into the powder blue lockers. My ribs would definitely be bruised from this, seeing as I have a rather small frame, only being 5'7 compared to his 6'1 muscular build.

Yet somehow, the words hurt more than the blows did. This was a typical day in my shoes, being the only openly gay kid in our community.

I looked up at him, blue eyes meeting green. God, he was so beautiful.

Today was different, I could feel it deep down inside. Time to take a stand once and for all.

"You don't scare me, Harry, never will you either."

I could feel his hot breath breathing onto me like something inside him snapped. The electricity between us resembled a summer storm, tingling with energy, just waiting to strike at any given second.

The air grew much thicker.

"The hell did you say to me, Tomlinson?" He sneered.

Oh god, what have I done?

Surprisingly he backed away and walked down the hallway with his posse of jocks and wannabes following closely behind. What happened to him? Just a few years ago we were inseparable. Once I told him I was gay, everything changed. He found it his life's mission to torment me in every way possible.

Alright, I thought. Time to find Niall and get out of here for today.

 

;;

I trudged my way into the cafeteria because I knew that's where I'd find Niall, keeping my books pressed tightly to my chest while avoiding eye contact with everyone passing by. My headphones were in, and the sounds of The Fray filled my ears and soothed my unease. I smiled to myself because I knew that today wouldn't get any worse.

Boy, was I wrong.

I felt a thud as I ran into the back of a lofty, muscular boy. My books along with my phone and earbuds went everywhere, my luck. I dropped to the ground scurrying to collect my papers to try and avoid even further humiliation from my peers. I looked up, and to my dismay, of course, it was no other than Harry Styles.

Oh god, this is happening again.

Harry's jade eyes peered deeply into mine, and at once, the Atlantic met the Pacific. He gazed at me, taking me all in at once.

I couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at me- this wasn't a typical gaze a person just gives, there was something more to it.

There's no way he's actually looking at me like that. He's straight, isn't he?

I'm the one to break the stare, mustering up the courage to mumble a sorry, prepared for another beating. Instead, a hand picks me up, sweeping me off my feet. I come face to face with Harry yet again. He studied my face for a few seconds longer, not letting go of my hand.

"Watch where you're going, Tomlinson." He whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. The electric feeling was back, and stronger than ever.

He let go of my hand, and as I made my way over to Niall's table, his eyes never left my back.

Well, that's unusual.

Niall waved at me as I plopped down in the next to him. He pulled a bag of crisps out and offered them to me, but as always, I declined.

"Louis, mate you gotta eat. I know shit's been getting tougher for you than usual but, please don't do this to yourself." His powder blue eyes pleaded with mine, as I reluctantly pulled out half a sandwich out of my bag.

Niall had been my friend for the longest time if you discredit when Harry and I were friends before he knew I was gay. All three of us lived on the same street, right next to each other. Niall lived to the left of me, and Harry lived to the right of me.

"What happened earlier between you and Harry?" Niall asked between bites of his sandwich. "I've never seen either of you act like that around each other, it was almost civil."

"I felt this electricity between us, like whenever we make eye contact or touch. I can't explain it, it's so frustrating that years later he still has this power over me," I sighed as I stared at Harry's table from across the cafeteria. "Just look [italicize] at him, he's got the physique of a Greek god. Don't get me started on his appearance."

So many years had passed since the once friendly boy with bright green orbs for eyes and chocolate curls and I had our falling out. I still picture it all so vividly in my head.

Ah yes, seventh grade. I was exploring my sexuality, getting more active in musical theatre in school, while Harry was starting to develop muscles, grow taller than me, and venture into sports. The night everything changed was crystallized picture-perfect in my memory. God, I was so stupid.

There I was, on my bed with Harry, my little Haz, laughing until our stomachs hurt over some stupid joke. We'd always been super affectionate towards each other. Our mums often said we were glued at the hips practically. I decided to make the worst mistake of my life that night.

Little me decided to reach over and kiss him. He practically melted at my touch, like warm palpable butter. Things started to heat up, as much as they could for children on the cusp of puberty, and as I straddled him, wanting more and more, his mum, god bless her, walked in on us.

Believe it or not, she wasn't the one to react. Harry's mum Anne is about as supportive and loving as they come, and often I longed for a relationship with my mother similar to Harry and Anne's bond. Harry was the one who reacted.

I see the visual of what happened repeating over and over again, like a broken VHS tape. Harry forcefully threw me off of him and started shouting and crying for me to go away and never come back. I was heartbroken but listened to what he said, and never came back. As the years progressed, and Harry and I went into our own separate worlds of musical theatre and sports, so did the bullying and harassment.

What once was snide comments in the hallways turned into me getting physically beaten up and threatened by half the football team.

As these memories flooded back into my memory, so did years of pent-up emotion I had stored away. Soon I had tears bursting out of my eyes, and I couldn't control it anymore.

Perfect. The flamboyant gay guy crying, what a joke.

I pushed what was left of my sandwich to the side as hot fat tears kept rolling down my cheeks. I snatched my things up and ran out of the cafeteria, Niall shouting after me.

I burst into the men's bathroom and just when I think I'm alone, I'm not.

Who could it be now?

A lean figure approached me, but my eyes were blurred by the tears to tell who it was.

"Niall leave me alone, I'll talk to you later, I need time to get my head together." I managed to choke out through sobs.

To my dismay, Harry Styles was perched above me, with a sympathetic look I haven't seen on his face in years.

"Lou, are you alright?" Harry whispered as he locked the door and slid down next to me.

"No. You don't get to call me that, I loved you, I truly loved you, and you cared more about your appearance and reputation than your childhood best friend. You reacted more than Anne did." I choked out.

He grabbed my head and gently placed it on his shoulder. His piercing eyes, the same ones I fell for all those years ago, stared deep into my soul as he thoughtfully looked at me. His eyes welled up with tears. I looked up at him as they cascaded down his milky white face.

"Louis, I know you hate me, and you have every right to, but can you at least let me explain?" He pleaded.

Part of me wants to cave in, but the other half of me doesn't want him to. It's been years.

"Why should I Harry? After all these years of torment and harassment? You sent me to the fucking hospital two months ago, and now you suddenly want to be friends again?" I spat.

I don't know where this ferocity came from, but it was perfect timing.

Harry looked crestfallen, and I felt bad, but he deserved it.

"Oh how the tables have turned, Styles. Stay out of my way like I've been trying to do with you for years." I yelled as I grabbed my bag, leaving the jade eyed boy crying and in awe.

Man, that felt good.

The storm was just now beginning.

;;

Adrenaline surged through my veins as I strolled back into the cafeteria to find Niall. I felt changed, something finally snapped inside of me. No longer would Harry Styles torment me anymore. A new leaf had turned.

"Louis! Are you okay now? I wanted to find you, but I knew you needed space." Niall sighed in relief, walking up to me.

"Yeah mate, I'm fine now, I just needed some air." I chuckled as I pulled Niall into a much needed deep hug.

"Well, I'm tired of seeing you like this," Niall smiled. "C'mon it's Friday night, and we are going to party our arses off, and there's nothing you can do to get out of it this time!"

He's right I deserve a break. I can let loose for a night.

The party started at 9:00, but Niall and I arrived promptly at 10, right as everything was in full swing. Immediately when we walked in, Harry eyed me from a corner of the dimly lit living room but didn't do or say anything. He continued making out with whatever girl was right next to him.

Niall left my side abruptly as he saw a girl he'd been ogling since freshman year standing by the kitchen table littered with every type of alcohol imaginable.

I gazed around at the massive crowd of people drunkenly singing along to the top billboard hits. This is not my scene at all. Why am I here in the first place? Fuck it. I'm going to enjoy myself tonight, and try to find some man candy.

Niall bumped past me a few minutes later, hand in hand with a brunette girl, both of them in a drunken stupor.

"Hey mate," He slurred. "I hope you don't mind but I'm getting laid tonight, so you're going to have to find another way home."

Great, this is just perfect.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

Maybe I'll take it easy on the alcohol tonight. I pour myself a drink and add a few shots to take the edge off of things.

As soon as I hear the first few chords of Bad Romance by GaGa, I know it's time to make my move. I make my way over to the dance floor, and start letting go, and dancing by myself. I can't help but chuckle as I see Harry surrounded by girls who he shows no interest in whatsoever. They won't give up though. He closely watches my body, the more and more confident I get dancing.

Bullseye. I see my target for the night.

I make my way closer towards this cute muscular brunette, who's clearly not straight. As the night continues on, we start grinding to the beat of the music, drawing in closer and closer to each other as the rhythm and pace slowed. He's just what I need to get my mind off of what happened today. His eyes certainly aren't as striking as a certain pair of jade ones I know of, and he definitely isn't as tall or handsome as my type, but he'll do. Especially given how little gay guys live here.

Our lips connect but lack the certain intensity, passion, and ferocity I crave from so long ago. As we continue our masquerade of making out, I hear a familiar voice a ways behind me telling a girl to "Get the fuck off of him" and I immediately wonder what's going on.

My brain heavy with want and lust fails to hear the footsteps quickly advancing towards us. I feel a hand grip my shoulder off the other boy, the hand belonging to no other than Harry Styles. What else could he possibly want?

"Louis, what the fuck are you doing right now?" His unforgiving jade eyes looked the other boy up and down with utmost disgust before promptly telling him to get lost.

"Harry, I should be asking you the same exact thing. All I wanted to do tonight was have some fun, but clearly, I'm not even able to do that without you getting in my way." I snapped, he had no right to do this to me, whatsoever.

"Lou, you're drunk. Please, just come with me before you end up making some bad choices." Harry pleaded, his gaze full of worry. I should not be doing this. Say no, Say no, Say no.

Before I could respond, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house party and into his car. He opened the black passenger seat door and helped me into the car without hesitation.

He buckled my seatbelt with such delicacy as if I were an infant, and softly shut the door before making his way to the driver's side. He hopped in, turning the key into the ignition, intensely staring at me.

"Harry, why are you doing this? You hate me remember? Now all of a sudden you're acting like a jealous little bitch, I don't understand." I slurred, as the alcohol pulsated through my bloodstream.

His gaze intensified, a storm brewing in those pacific eyes. He paused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as he searched for the right words to say. God, those damn eyes will be the death of me.

"He's bad news Louis, just don't get involved with him, okay?" His skin was practically boiling as he continued. "Promise me." He begged.

"Harry, stop playing games with me, you're not my caretaker. Why am I still even here?" I managed to spit out.

Wow, I'm really hammered.

I was practically hunched over the center console and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Harry sighed as he gently pushed me to rest against the side of the door. "I'm taking you home whether you like it or not, Louis. You are wasted beyond belief right now, and this isn't a safe part of town. I'll be damned if I let you go back into that mess."

And with that, we started down the driveway and went home. As we came to a traffic light, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Harry looked in the fluorescent red light emitted from the stoplight. His features looked a lot softer, and he looked like he was at peace.

"You're re-eally pretty when you're not mad, Harry," I giggled. "I mean you're pretty when you're angry too, but like wow, you could be a Vogue model."  
  
His eyes met with mine, and once again the Atlantic met the Pacific. He looked down at his lap, almost as if he were blushing, and a tiny smile appeared on his porcelain face.

I grinned as I felt myself doze off, only to be woken up to a pair of muscular arms picking me up bridal style.

"Lou, we're here." A low voice whispered. "Can you hand me your keys so I can carry you up to your room?"

I opened my eyes ever so slightly to see who it was, and much to my delight, it was still Harry.

"About that, I um sort of left them in Niall's car." I blushed, looking up at his dazzling eyes. "I was supposed to spend the night with him, and I didn't want to lose them, so they're in his glove box for safe keeping."

Harry hesitated, looking back down at me.

"Fuck it, you can sleep in my bed." He whispered as he set me down on his porch steps. "I can't just leave you out here, and I'm sure your mum wouldn't want to be woken up this late."

He grabbed his keys out of his back pocket and as he was unlocking the front door, I felt it coming up. No this is not happening. Shit, why is this my luck?

I lurched forward, vomiting all over myself, my clothes, and the bushes next to me. Great.

Harry sympathetically placed a hand on my lower back and picked me up bridal style again.

"Come on, let's get you inside. You go take a shower, and I'll get you some clean clothes you can change into. I'll make a cup of tea for you as well for when you're all clean," He smiled down softly at me as he continued inside.

He remembered. Even after all these years. I've never been able to fall asleep without tea, even when I was little.

Going up the stairs was a little bit of a challenge, but Harry somehow managed to get us up in one piece. He carefully placed me on his bed and went over to his dresser, pulled out a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt, and placed them at the end of his bed.

He ambled into his bathroom, and turned on the shower, letting steam fill the bathroom.

"I'm going to head downstairs to make your tea, and throw a blanket into the dryer so you'll be warm after your shower." Harry smiled as he turned around and went downstairs. "The bathroom's all yours, feel free to make yourself at home, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Well, this is a complete 180-degree turnaround from how he normally is.

I made my way into his bathroom, stumbling over my feet as I stripped. I got into the shower, letting the hot water rinse off the party. I moved my hand onto the cold shower wall, balancing myself as I stared up into the jet, letting the soothing water course over my body, as I contemplated the whole Harry situation.

I heard the door open, and I assumed Harry grabbed my dirty clothes. The door shut rather quickly, and I was back in my own world. I started singing The Scientist by Coldplay, one of my all-time favorite songs, and a few minutes later, I felt much better and much soberer.

I turned the faucet off, wrapped the towel loosely around my waist, and made my way into Harry's bedroom. Sure enough, the clothes and a cup of chamomile tea were waiting for me.

I let the towel drop to the floor and put on the soft black sweatpants, and right as I pulled them up, I heard the door click. Harry walked in looking rather startled with a fluffy blanket in hand.

"Sorry," He mumbled, looking flustered. "I should've knocked. Here's a blanket I put into the dryer, and your clothes are in the wash."

I couldn't help but notice him ogling my body out of the corner of my eye. Harry Styles, flustered? That's a first.

"It's no problem, don't worry about it." I chuckled, throwing on the white shirt. "Thank you so much for being so kind to me." I smiled, taking the blanket from him, and walked over into his bed.

"I hope you don't mind, but is it okay if I uh, sleep on the bed with you?" He sheepishly asked, looking bashful. "It's okay if you say no, I know you may think of it differently considering your sexuality and all, I can sleep on the floor if you want." He embarrassedly looked down at the floor, waiting for an answer.

"Harry you've been more than generous to me tonight, I don't mind at all if you sleep next to me, it's your room after all," I emphasized, patting the left side of the bed.

He smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed. For a second, I swear there was a blush creeping up his cheeks as he pulled the covers up and got under them.

I finished my heavenly cup of tea and turned around to face the beautiful, curly haired boy reading a book. Damn, I didn't know reading could be that so sexy.

"You have a lovely voice, I couldn't help but overhear you in the shower," Harry smiled, staring into my eyes, biting his lip. "Coldplay, huh? That's one of my all time favorite songs."

"Yeah, Coldplay has always been one of my go-to bands, whenever I need a pick me up. I didn't think you'd know Coldplay though." I blushed, looking down at the sheets.

I get so insecure when people compliment my voice.

His eyes met mine and the storm brewing in my stomach only grew. We moved closer and closer until we were mere inches apart. Right when I thought we would kiss, he returned to his book, unaware of my puppy dog eyes gaping at the beautiful boy right in front of me.

"Goodnight, Harry," I whispered, hoping not to draw his attention away from his book.

To my surprise, he closed his book, turned out the lamp, and smiled at me.

"Goodnight, Lou."

I felt him draw closer to me as we both tried to sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep off all that happened that night. Right as I was about to enter a deep slumber, I felt a kiss on my forehead as a soft voice started speaking.

"God Lou, I've missed this. I've missed you. I'm so sorry for ever letting this happen I'm so stupid."

I couldn't tell if it was my dreams talking or the beautiful jewel-eyed boy laying next to me.

 

 


End file.
